


Morning?

by lightbrite_rebel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian tries to leave without being caught by unsuspecting parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning?

Emma rolls over in bed at the sound of her phone alarm going off, coming in contact with a chest belonging to the pirate who shared her bed last night and the past few as well.   
“Mmm…morning beautiful.” mumbling into her hair.  
“It is way too early to be awake” Emma groans out, burying her face further into Killian’s shoulder.  
“You are the one that suggested I vacate this time each morning before your parents awake”  
“I know. I really need my own place”  
“Mmm” he responds running his fingers up her spine  
“I’ll get around to telling them” she gasps as lips find her neck. “I just...” she sucks in a breath as she feels teeth bite down “….like the calm right now” groaning as his tongue laps over the bitten spot.  
“Whenever you are ready” he says kissing her on the forehead moving from the bed. She sighs and lays back watching him move around the room collecting clothes from the night before. She hums in appreciation as he bends picking up the last bit. Sliding pants on he turns to look at her.  
“Keep that up and they may find out way more than they want to know” he says making his way over to her leaning down slowly over her on the bed, hand sliding along her thigh as he goes. Stopping with lips wonderfully close  
“I’ll be needing this love” he says tugging at the collar of his shirts she wears, pulling back to smirk at her. Tongue running over bottom lip as he watches her remove the shirt  
“That’s rude” she smirks moving across the room to grab another shirt.  
“speaking of own places, I spoke with Belle yesterday and she told me there is a small apartment above the library and that it could be mine if wanted in exchange for some help around the library. “ He tells her buttoning a couple of buttons of his shirt.   
“Are you going to take it?’ Emma asks  
“I’m thinking so…it would be very nice not having to tiptoe around when with you.” He says putting arms around her waist. “Plus I really think she could use the help now with the shop to run as well” he says laying kisses along the side of her neck.  
“Mmm…that could be wonderful” she hums tilting her head to the side allowing him more access.”  
Spinning her around and kissing her  
“Yes it will, but I better be going” he kisses her once more before heading to the door.  
“I’ll be by the station later with lunch”  
“Mmm” she hums barley auditable as she slide back down into the bed.  
He lightly closes the bedroom door, boots in hand as he quietly makes his way down the stairs in hopes of not disturbing any of the other house occupants. He is barley off the bottom stair and past the kitchen counter when he is startled by quiet but surprised ”oh” he turns to the couch to see Snow sitting rocking baby Neal.  
“Morning your majesty” he stutters in surprise  
“Killian…I uh didn’t know that you ….um came with Emma last night” Snow winces at her wording  
“I uh “he laughs a little scratching behind his ear “Yea, I was just heading back to Granny’s, I hope I didn’t wake you”  
“No. no Neal was awake and wouldn’t settle back down”  
“Well best be going”  
“Killian if you were just leaving so we wouldn’t know you stayed, there is really no point in it now. It’s cold and snowy outside might as well just go back up to Emma and stay for breakfast”  
“Right, that actually sounds like a wonderful idea.” He says turning to head back upstairs  
“I’ll be sure David knows you will be joining us ahead of time. To give him some time to settle on the idea”  
“I’ll be prepared for the worst, thank you” he laughs heading up  
Snow grins to herself getting up to place Neal in his crib and head back to bed herself.

Emma is so already back to dreamland that she doesn’t hear Killian close the door and head to the bed shedding shirt and pants as he goes. Doesn’t feel him slide in behind her arm going around her waist. Only starting as lips and teeth meet her ear.  
“What are you doing back?” Her words slowly turning into a moan as his lips find that spot right behind her ear.  
“The lady of the house was awake soothing the young prince” he mumbles against her neck hand sliding under her shirt and across her stomach.  
“Oh and how did that go? “She asks breathless moving her hips back against him  
“Not bad, little awkward” he huffs out hand moving lower “although I feel should prepare for another hit to the face from your father”  
She laughs turning over to pull his mouth to hers.


End file.
